In the Name of Love
by trishna87
Summary: Sacrifices have to be made. Will Ron chooose love or friendship? In their sixth year at Hogwarts, love is found, love is lost. There is laughter, there is tear. And the omnipresence of evil.Please review : this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic
1. A new Hope and eggs

**Chapter 1: A new hope and eggs**

Ronald Bilius Weasley was sitting alone and eating his breakfast. Breakfast seemed to be of some solace to him, as though shoveling the eggs and bacon into his mouth had healing and soothing properties on his sense of being. God knew that the Draft of Peace Potion Harry had nicked from Snape's room hadn't done him any good. The past few days had been hell on him. Granted, Gryffindor had not lost the games they had been playing. But Ron himself had not made much improvement as a goalie.

If anything he felt that credit went entirely to his sister Ginny who had replaced Harry as the Seeker. Harry had temporarily given up the position to her, so that he could spend his free-time training with Dumbledore and some Aurors (sent over by the Ministry in an effort to make up for their 'important strategical behavior in dealing with Voldemort which had been misunderstood by the Wizarding community' and to show everyone that they had always had 'faith' in Harry and Dumbledore.) In any case Ginny had risen to the challenges and to the responsibilities of being the new Seeker, and had always caught the Snitch and saved the day.

_More like she saved my arse_, thought Ron somberly. True, none of his teammates, his housemates, or even Hermione or Harry had said anything, but he was sure that they all thought of him as a screw up and the worst thing to ever happen to Quidditch.

He had talked to Harry about quitting and resigning and Harry had somehow always managed to talk him out of it. Ron felt a familiar surge of anger and discontent rise up in him instantly. Bother Harry! What did Harry know anyways? He didn't have to share the limelight with six other siblings! He was not poor and he didn't have a small, dilapidated cowshed to call home! He never lost his dignity in front of the entire school day after day playing a simple game like Quidditch. No, Harry had always had all the luck! Who was the teacher's darling little pet? Why Harry Potter of course. Who had his own sprawling mansion and the latest broom? Harry –I –am your- angst ridden-hero Potter. Harry had even managed to have a girlfriend! True it was for one day, mused Ron, but then he angered on. Why nowadays, if anything happened to Harry it was like the school went under a total lockdown!

Ron suddenly came to and noticed that he had emptied the entire saltshaker over his porridge in his little 'fit'. He angrily shoved the bowl aside and grabbed another one. As he grabbed the bowl, he caught sight of the _Daily Prophet_ next to the jug of juice. He reached for it and there on the front page was splashed across the words:

** "Deatheaters fail to kill human target!**

** The-Boy-Who-Lived foils the Dark Lord's evil plans!"**

Instantly, a wave of regret and penitence swept over Ron. How could Ron have been so stupid? So petty? So very selfish? Here he was alive and well, having the love of his entire family and friends. But Harry? Harry had never known the simple joys of a mother's love. A father's care. He had not known a sibling's annoying but harmless taunts or pranks. Harry had never treated Ron wrong or hurt him in anyway on purpose. He had come to love Ron as his own brother. Harry had lost everything that Ron took for granted. And losing Sirius, the closest thing to a parent he had ever known, had shaken Harry to his core. All Harry thought about now was killing Voldemort and spent his days and nights making sure everyone was safe. _And this is how I treat him?_ Thought Ron ruefully. Then and there Ron swore an oath to himself. Never again would he envy or lust after what little comforts Harry possessed. Never again. Satisfied with his promise, Ron stole a glance at the time. "Bollocks! I'm late for Sprout's class!" yelped Ron and gathering his materials he scampered off to class.

_Almost there Ron, _

_You've almost got it!_

_Just a little bit… Holding the broom steady in one hand and with a swerve to the right, Ron leaped into the air and secured his hands around the …_

"Honestly, Ronald!" hissed a feminine voice. And he felt himself getting prodded.

Ron had dozed off in History class when Hermione nudged him with her quill and woke him up. Ron stared up to face two glowering brown eyes.

"Ron Weasley for the umpteenth time I am telling you: I will NOT be taking your notes for you this year!" gnarled Hermione, looking at the board and taking notes furiously. "I don't think you will pass this quarter! As it is you got a Poor in your O.W.L.s for this class. Do you think you can stand to do any worse? Your parents are…."

Ron drowned out her voice and fixated his gaze on her face. She was always so busy lecturing him. He looked at her and nodded to everyone thing she said. He gazed at her and suddenly noticed something different about her hair. It wasn't as bushy as it used to be. Why, he thought bemusedly, she's gotten it straightened like she did back during that accursed ball! Her hair swished side to side as Hermione kept turning to face him and face the board, chattering away. It actually looks halfway decent… almost pretty, he thought with a frown. Her hair caught the light in the room and strands of it shone like spun gold each time she moved. Ron's fixated eyes moved to her lips and noted how they looked so kissably soft. What the hell is wrong with me? This is HERMIONE…yea…this-ss…this is Hermione? Ron thought perplexedly. Hermione looked back at him and snapped her fingers.

"Ron. Ronald? Are you alright?" she inquired. Ron shook his head and muttered, "Fine… I'm ok…"

"Well come on let's go. Class is over. Are you sure you're ok? Look Ron if it's about Qui…" began Hermione, but shut her mouth when she saw Ron knit his brows at her. They walked in silence. Hermione was looking at her schedule when she heard someone clear his throat.

"Umm.. Hermione?"

"Yes Ron, what is it?"

"Are there any dances coming up anytime soon?"

"Uh, no…Why?"

"No reason…er.. well ….Uh…Hurry up will you? I'm very hungry! And I don't want to keep Harry waiting! Madam Pomfrey was supposed to release him this afternoon. He must have news about yesterday's rescue"

Ron brushed past her burrowing his face in his book bag, as though he were looking for something. As Ron hurried away he left behind a renewed hope. A new wish. A renewed dream playing on the ends of a girl's beautiful smile.


	2. Awakening

"**Awakening"**

"Thought you guys would never get here," called out Harry, smiling wryly. " I was about to start dinner without you two."

Harry looked as his two friends rushed past the crowds who were crowding the Gryffindor table, congratulating Harry on his triumph the other night. Hermione got to him first, and with a big smile on her face, she hugged Harry. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry chuckled softly to himself, as it seemed she needed to hug him more for her own sense of relief.

"Harry! Thank goodness you're okay! Well, I mean, we knew that nothing too serious happened in terms of injuries, but still…" gushed Hermione.

"Hey mate," Ron smiled weakly, "Glad to see you out of the hospital wing." And then to Harry's, and to everyone else's surprise, he attempted to pull off what seemed like a hug. Harry, openmouthed, hugged him back.

_This isn't like Ron_, he thought to himself. The three of them then managed to get rid of the many well-wishers and sat down to eat.

"I don't know about you two, but I could personally eat a whole Hippogriff," said Ron, pulling the nearest platter of meat pie towards him. As Harry and Hermione looked on, the latter with horrified eyes, Ron devoured two slices of meat pie in less than forty seconds. One would think that they would have gotten used to Ron's 'eating habits,' but then again, one could also be wrong.

Tearing her eyes away from Ron, who was starting on a third slice, Hermione whispered, " So do we have any news on where Voldemort's hiding?"

"No," muttered Harry, a dark shadow immediately clouding his vibrant, green eyes. "We managed to foil his plans all right. He got his Deatheater groupies to go and hijack a Muggle bus full of school children. Luckily, the Aurors and I got there before they could perform any of those damnable curses. Voldemort's getting really desperate; it was little children, for god's sake…" Harry's voice croaked and he looked away towards the windows, at the blues and purples streaking the orange evening sky. Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor. Even Ron stopped shoving food into his mouth and stared sadly at his hands.

Sirius's death had unleashed something in Harry. It was as if the Furies themselves had taken up residence inside Harry's soul. They could both sense Harry's growing anger and frustration, and could tell that he was tethering on the edge—the edge dividing sanity and madness.

"Don't worry, 'Arry," Ron said with about as optimism as he could muster. "We'll have him soon. I mean there are only _so_ many people out there who have red slits for eyes. He can't hide out long."

"Yeah. And remember, you always have us to fall back on. We're with you all the way." Hermione smiled at Harry and gave his hand a squeeze. Ron saw this and frowned.

For some odd reason, this friendly gesture hurt Ron. Ron angrily pondered, _She_ _doesn't have to squeeze his hands to make him feel better,_ _does she?_

Harry smiled gratefully back at them. Ron felt happy to see Harry smile. For the moment, he quickly forgot about it, but it resurfaced in the back of his head for the rest of the evening and it prickled him.

* * *

Ron tossed and turned. He tried drinking warm milk He tried counting sheep. He even tried reading _Hogwarts: A History_, in the hopes that it would bore him to sleep. Sleep eluded him nonetheless. Ron thought about looking up some sleep spells in his Charms book. Then upon thinking about his success with charms spells Ronald quickly reconsidered. Ron got up and stretched, and went over to the window. Finding a comfortable spot, Ron sat down on the ledge.

He looked out over the castle grounds. The moon hung silvery pale against the midnight black sky. The moonlight illuminated the grounds and the Forbidden Forest in the distance. Far away, he could see the lake shimmer and shine, as if a fairy had sprinkled sparkles and fairy dust over it. Ron found himself to be happy—almost wistful—to be witnessing nature in its ethereal beauty. He wished he could share this idyllic scene with someone. Much to his own pleasant amusement, he kept thinking that if he could share it with Hermione, it would make him the happiest.

_Hermione would appreciate this_, he thought, smiling to himself. _Someone as nice and kind as Hermione would know exactly…what…wait a minute…why am I thinking of Hermione again?_ Ron's face broke into puzzlement_. This is the third time in _one _day that I've been thinking of her._ Ron shook his head. _It can't be happening to me. I mean first of all_, he rationalized, _it's HERMIONE. It's Hermione Granger. Secondly, it's me! Ron Weasley. How can we ever be compatible? I mean she's … she's like Ms. Smart Prat. And well… we… are VERY different… _Ron kept running his hand through his hair._ No... Can't be true. It's nothing_. He gave himself a shake and got back into his bed._ I can't be in love with Hermione Granger! His eyes began to flutter. It… can't be… It's not possible… is …_ _it…? _And with those last thoughts in his head, Ron fell into a soundless sleep.


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3: Confessions

_**Ordos Exposituso**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Is it too much to hope for? I mean,_ _I can't be wrong again, can I?(Then again, I am always so wrong … Agh_; _taking today's Runes test as an example. Mental note: _hail is hagalaz, not isa_!) Am I just reading too much into this? _

_This time there really is something. This may sound rather dotty coming from me, I can feel that it won't be long before he tells me! (Oh my god! I have become my worst nightmare! I have become Sibyll Trelawney!) I caught him looking at me again. This has been going on for about three months now. He fumbles around me. He stutters. He blushes if I say something nice to him. _

_I never thought this would come to pass, really. Maybe it won't come to pass! I mean, Ron's not exactly open about these things! I remember how he blushed and all that when Lavender Brown made all those goo-goo eyes at him. (Hmm…in retrospect, I am glad he blushed and never took a direct approach!) _

_And maybe he doesn't even consider romance as anything worth his time! I mean I remember how he lashed out at Ginny for dating Michael the last year. It will take nothing short of a miracle to get those three words out of his mouth! Oph! For all the boys in the world, I had to fall for one who's as dumb as a mule about love and relationships!_

_Heron Em I_

_**Terminos Libriosus **_

Hermione muttered the spell underneath her breath and slammed her diary shut. Shoving it under her covers, she grumpily got into bed. She could hear Lavender and Parvati giggling away under the covers about Parvati's new beau. Hermione sighed to herself and wondered when she would be able to act like that. _Well okay, not entirely like that! I mean yes, I am much more serious and responsible and all that, but really, I wouldn't mind being treated like a girl once in a while. _Hermione looked at the clock and saw it was well past the time they were supposed to have their lights out.

"Okay, girls, let's call it a night!" said Hermione.

Parvati and Lavender began protesting, but one look at Hermione, and they shut up. Parvati got up and turned the lights off, making inaudible rude comments under her breath. Hermione thought she heard the words "bushy beaver". _Ooooh! She's going to pay for that one, _thought Hermione. But then she caught a glimpse of her face in the window and made a mental note to get her eyebrows trimmed.

With a sigh, Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of the things that could be.

* * *

"Yes, Ron I am _sure_ I can carry my Runes book _myself_!" exclaimed Hermione. " I'm well able to carry my own things, I'm not all _fragile _or _dainty_ like dear Ms. Lavender. Why don't you go help her?"

Hermione had noticed that Lavender had been unusually nice to them at Herbology. Her intentions had become doubly clear when she volunteered to stay behind with Harry, Ernie, Ron and Hermione to help clean up, during which she practically threw herself at Ron. _Not that he did anything to stop her,_ fumed Hermione. They were both walking along an empty corridor. She was walking well ahead of Ron now. Harry had been called to see Dumbledore. Ron, his ears red, was doing his best to keep up with her.

" Idraherhepyo", muttered Ron underneath his breath.

"What did you say?" inquired Hermione ferociously, turning on her heels to face Ron.

The move was really abrupt. Hermione lost her balance and toppled forward, trying to grab onto Ron's robe sleeves to stop her fall. But Ron, unprepared himself, slipped and fell as well. He crashed forward on top of Hermione.

For reasons unexplainable to both Hermione and Ron, neither of them moved. Ron stared, absorbed in Hermione's deep brown eyes, and her eyes in turn stared back at Ron's deep blue eyes, as though searching for an answer to a question she had long since been asking. For what seemed like an eternity, they both lay there. Hermione seemed to be the one to come to her senses and blinked. Ron followed suit, and they both got up and dusted themselves, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Ron, I am _so_ sorry!" apologized Hermione, her eyes lowered. Ron bent down and picked up her book for her. He hadn't spoken a word. His gaze was still transfixed on Hermione. Hermione was well aware of this and felt her whole body tingle instinctively underneath his devouring gaze.

"It's okay , Hermione," he said softly, his voice having taken on a strange tone.

"Right then," smiled Hermione, "Let's go to the common room."

They walked side by side in silence. Hermione could still feel that Ron was blushing and stealing glances at her. Knowing this, she gave an inward smile. _Today could be the day_, her heart sang.

They walked into the common room. There seemed to be a group of Gryffindors packed together in the middle. All of them were giggling and whispering. Both Hermione and Ron broke out of their reverie and rushed forth.

"What's going on?" inquired Ron.

"Nothing that concerns you, Ron," came a vivacious feminine voice, which Ron recognized to he his sister's. " However, Hermione, it has everything to do with you!"

Ginny thrust a package into Hermione's hand. She instantly saw the postmark, and her heart skipped a beat. She nervously gave a smile to Ron, who upon noticing the stamp had become rigid.

_It was from Bulgaria._

_And it didn't help that the package was wrapped in paper wrap with pink and red hearts all over it._

_And it especially didn't help that the return address was addressed to Viktor Krum. _

Hermione quietly opened the package, ignoring the many catcalls. Beside her she could feel Ron seething. Inside she found a small box and a letter. She took the letter out and read it quietly to herself, much to the disappointment of those around her.

_Dear Herm-own-ninny,_

_Eet haz been many dayz since I haf seen you. I steel respect your decisions about… shall I say… "us" ( eez that de way you wood put eet?) . Howefer I hafen't vorgotten you. I know eet izn't correct but I just hat to send you a givt to show you I steel care._

_Vyour's Alvez_

Viktor Krum 

_Wait a minute_, Hermione thought._ Krum speaks English haltingly. But his written English is perfect!_

She breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at Ron smiling. But what she got in return was a stony pair of eyes staring back. He nodded his head at the center table.

Hermione's heart froze.

_On the middle of the table the small box lay open_

_And in the small box sat a huge diamond ring._


	4. The Feelings Mutual

**Ch4: The Feelings Mutual**

There was only the deafening noise in Hermione's ears.

As people started to congratulate her one after the other, Hermione couldn't help but smile weakly, even though her stomach felt like it had been hit with a ton of bricks. _I can't let on that I know this is fake, someone in this room maybe the one who pulled the prank_, she thought grimly. Ron seemed to stand outside the celebratory circle, which had formed around Hermione. He hadn't muttered a word. Hermione desperately tried to catch his eye, but he seemed to be looking at the rug, apparently very taken with its intricate, woven design.

_No, no, no! Not like this…_ groaned Hermione inwardly. At that very moment she saw Harry come in through the opening in the wall. As expected he made his way to the circle, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh hey, Harry! Eh, … how was your meeting?" quipped Ron, his voice a mite too high pitched. He seemed glad to have Harry there.

"It was fine, nothing too important. What's going on?" inquired Harry, upon seeing the ring sitting on the table. He was wearing a most confusing expression on his face.

'Hermione's just been proposed to!" Romilda Vane seemed to pop out of nowhere, literally pushing up against Harry. Hermione could have sworn she saw Harry stand motionless. _Probably just uncomfortable with Romilda practically breathing down his neck_, thought Hermione. Harry's green eyes immediately darted to Ron, whose own blue ones were still engrossed with the rug. . However his expression had changed. Red around the ears, his blue eyes darkened.

Grabbing the ring off the table, she quietly slipped out of the crowd. She made her way to the floor cushions near the window. Harry and Ron followed her. They all sat down, and after a few seconds of awkward silence and looking at each other, Harry was the first one to break the silence.

"Congratulations, Hermione." Harry's voice was all warm and happy. Hermione felt glad that Harry was happy for her, even though she knew she had to end this little charade now.

Before Hermione could open her mouth to tell them that it was an impostor, Ron muttered, half under his breath, " Yeh, Congratulations _Herm-own-ninny. _May you and that giant Bavarian oaf produce many, many ogre babies."

Hermione closed her mouth. She felt like she had been slapped hard. Knowing the raging and roaring feeling too well, she retorted before she could stop herself.

"He's Bulgarian, Ronald," she responded, her voice icy. "But then again someone with your intellect and memory would forget that. No, no, all we seem to be functioned to remember is how many times Lavender makes kissy faces at us!"

Ron immediately turned an ugly shade of purple, to Hermione's smug satisfaction.

_The truth can wait! Who does he think he is?_

"At least both of us know the difference between spelling 'still' and 'steel'," spat back Ron. " And oh what lovely _eyebrows the KIDS will have! As big as dung beetles I reckon!"_

Hermione felt the hot tears sting her eye. Through her blurred vision she saw Harry's ashen face.

"Ron know what? You're just _jealous_ of Krum aren't you? What are your goalie stats again? Oh yes, other houses 10 million to _Ronald Bilius Weasley's 0!" _

"Sod off, Hermione!" shrieked back a livid Ron. He had completely gone from purple to red in a matter of mere seconds. He got up, not caring that the people present in the common room were staring at him. He strode across the common room, his robes flashing behind him. When he got up everyone pretended to be oh-so-interested in the curtains, or the upside down books in front of him or her, or whatever else served as ample distraction. And within two seconds Ron Weasley had left the room.

Hermione had not seen him leave. No she was staring out the window, too upset to notice anything else. She had almost forgotten Harry was there.

"What? " she snapped, when she caught Harry staring at her openmouthed.

"Nothing, Hermione… it's just… well you know that Ron's been trying hard. That was a very low blow…" Harry didn't dare finish the sentence for fear of being hit over the head with Hermione's Rune's book. He quietly took out his Potions book and appeared to be lost in it.

Hermione knew it. She knew it well. Which is exactly why she had used that as an attack. But now she began to feel horrible. She had hurt Ron. And just because he had made fun of her and …well…

It suddenly dawned on her. _Yes, what he said hurt me, more so than ever before. But if he reacted so violently to Krum's proposal…well that might actually mean…_

* * *

Before she could ponder on it anymore, her thoughts were interrupted by a fit of giggles. Looking around for the source she soon found it. Sure enough Ginny Weasley and her friend Andrea Hawthorne were looking at her, but immediately saw Hermione's annoyed gaze and looked away.

_Wait a minute!_ She took out the letter, and muttered a spell.

_Originisus Epistulus_

The letter writer's name appeared on the bottom of the page.

Ginevra Molly Weasley 

She got up and charged over to Ginny. Ginny looked up with her innocent, brown eyes, at the towering figure that was Hermione Granger.

"Ginny, dear, May I have a word with you please?" Hermione said through gritted teeth, smiling fiercely.

"Sure, Hermy," Ginny got up with a teasing smile on her face.

Ginny followed her outside the common room, out back into the hallway. Once outside, away from prying eyes and Extendable Ears, Hermione grabbed Ginny's shoulders.

"Okay then, what's the big idea?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Hermione…" came back the lilting, innocent reply.

"Oh bloody hell Ginny, 'fess up! I know you wrote the letter and sent the package!"

"You can't prove it!" Ginny smiled back smugly.

"Well I can't prove it. But I can very well owl all your brothers and tell them of your little night time escapades to the Astronomy tower!"

"You can't prove a thing Hermione!" The reply was somewhat shaky.

"Try me…"

And to Hermione's satisfaction, Ginny caved.

"Ok, fine! Yes I sent the letter. Nothing to get your panties in a twist about!"

"Why?" Hermione was actually curious.

"Have you sensed the sexual tension between you and my brother?" snorted Ginny. "I've known him forever Hermione. He fancies you and would snog you if he knew how to! I just did this to kind of provoke him into telling you how he feels. He would never show how he feels unless he is forced to or shell shocked like that!"

A slight pause,

" Plus it was a lot of fun to see him blow up like that! Not to mention you and him having a go at it! I could just see it! '_When Provoked Hormonal Teenagers Attack!'_"

"What?" said Hermione, thoroughly confused.

Ginny shrugged. "American joke I guess. You won't get it. Andrea told me about it."

" Okay. Err… " Hermione swallowed.

Ginny shrugged. "Forget about it."

"Where did you get the ring?"

"Oh that? Not real diamond. A damn good imitation isn't it? Fred and George's new product. Testing it out for them"

"Ah I see. Anyways, Ginny, I would appreciate it if you would keep this under wraps. I mean I don't want people knowing about this…"

"No problem, Hermione. You don't tell my family about the Astronomy tower thing, I won't tell anyone about _ickle_ Ronniekins and you."

Hermione immediately blushed. "I have to go see Hannah about the next Prefect's meeting." She hurried away, feeling Ginny's brown eyes on her.

She knew where he was.

She gathered up her nerves.

Hermione, you must do this. If not now, then never! 

_It's time. Its finally time._

* * *

"And then she came up from behind me, and pushed me into the vat of Snake Guts. Oh the nerve…"

"Myrtle would you shut up! Stop your bloody sniveling!"

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He had been sitting in one of the stalls, trying to drown out Myrtle's endless wailing about how she had been pushed into different vats for the short duration that had been her life.

Really, she needs some bloody closure! Move on and all that! 

" Oh! Sure! Make fun of the fact that I have no blood! You boys are so wicked and mean!"

Ron heard it before he felt it. A sudden swoosh and then the sound of water splashing everywhere, before he felt some of the water wet his feet.

Then he heard the door swing open.

_Great! For all I know it's Peeves. _

He was completely still, and then he heard her voice.

"Ron. Ron, are you in here? Please come out, I need to talk to you."

Ron instantly felt his insides coil up. _What's _she_ doing here?_

He got up and came out of his stall. He saw Hermione's back turned to him.

"What do you want? Came to hand me your wedding card personally?"

Hermione turned round to look at him. Even now, despite his anger, Ron couldn't help but feel weak at the knees. To his surprise there were no cards in her hand, or anger in her soft, brown eyes.

"No, Ron," Her voice was gentle. " Just came to tell you that I'm sorry about saying… well you know what I mean…'

Ron was caught off guard. "It's okay Hermione. Yeah, I'm sorry too. I should be happy for you. Krum… Krum's a good guy. He'll make you happy." Ron sighed and looked up at her, forcing a smile.

"Do you really mean that Ron?"

"Well I suppose if you're truly happy with Krum and as long as he loves you…and you …" Ron couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Krum didn't send me the letter or the ring, Ron."

Ron wheeled around to face Hermione, his eyes agog. Hermione looked misty eyed and was smiling.

"Who did then? It wasn't Krum?" He felt his heart soar. " Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded her head slowly. "Ginny told me she sent it. I checked."

"But why?" Ron was puzzled. _What did Ginny have against Hermione?_

"Ron. Don't you _see_ why?"

Hermione had moved closer to him as she spoke those words. He could smell Hermione's flowery scent. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close to him.

Before he could do or say anything, Hermione reached up, locked her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Ron at first was shocked, but then he found himself kissing back with all his pent up passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while Hermione's fingers snaked through his fiery, red mane.

His head screamed. _Is this happening? This … is real?_

An inside voice roared out. _Shut up you fucking git! Hermione Granger just _kissed_ you!_

But before the kiss could deepen more and lead to something else, Hermione slowly pulled away. Her face was flushed, but she looked more alive and happy than ever.

"Hermione… Not that I didn't like it…" began Ron tentatively," But what was that?"

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Ron, I love you. Always have, and always will."

The emotions those three little words unleashed in Ron were in one word: rapture. He hugged her, and buried his face in her hair.

"Hermione. I know I act dumb, and yes I have been mean to you and all that… but I want you to know… I love you. I cannot think of being with any other girl but you. You make me want to be a better person. The best person. Because… well because I-I... think you deserve nothing less than the best."

Throughout Ron's little revelation, Hermione's eyes, which were brimming, overflowed with tears of happiness. Ron took her face in his hand and slowly and softly kissed her. Both of them were lost in a world where only they existed.


End file.
